


Do i look like your daddy?

by MistyNyx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music Producer Hongjoong, SEONGHWA DOES NOT COMMIT HETERY(being het) TO GET THE CHILD, Single parent!seonghwa, actually my tags suck i just did this bc of that daddy vine, dabin is a baby, hongjoong vs real daddy issues, seongjoong, they are 27 and in love, they were too stupid to realize they were in love, vine inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyNyx/pseuds/MistyNyx
Summary: “Daddy”“Do i look li-“OrSeonghwa needs to attend a meeting so he desperately calls Hongjoong to take care of his son which results in some daddy confusion  and love confessions.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Do i look like your daddy?

“Please go already Hwa, you will be late.” Hongjoong says while looking at those ‘ _I ate all your plants im sorry’_ puppy eyes Seonghwa is currently giving him. The same eyes he has been drowning in since that rainy day on their first year of university while he was leaving the music department after a very heated discussion about the songs he had been producing for months.

_Sighing angrily Hongjoong steps out of the building as water droplets are already soaking him._

_“Hey, do you want to share? I don’t-“_

_“Fuck off.” Hongjoong snaps at the voice without glancing first, and what a mistake that was. As he finally turns to see the owner, he regrets saying it as the boy in front of him looks equally shocked as him tightly gripping his umbrella but with this sad expression in his eyes that Hongjoong almost got lost in them._

_“O-okay, sorry i- bye”_

_“No no, wait” Hongjoong sighs loudly “ I’m sorry, I just- long day.“ And he sees the boy in front of him relax “Do you still wanna share?”_

_The boy smiles, and Hongjoong decides that’s a sight he wouldn’t mind watching on the daily_

_“I’m Seonghwa” He extends a hand towards Hongjoong while moving to one side to the umbrella so the other has space._

_“Hongjoong”_

“I’m sorry, I know you have other stuff to do too but my boss gets mad if anyone im missing in the meeting and i-“

“I said its fine, Seonghwa, listen” Hongjoong says firmly but with soft eyes “I have nothing to do, and taking care of Dabin its my favorite thing in the world and you know it plus I’ve been raising kids for a long time now, look at Jongho and the others” he laughs in hopes to erase the stress from Seonghwa’s tensed body.

And Seonghwa breathes loudly relaxing his shoulders.

“I really could not live without you, Hongjoong, I will pay you back”

“Yes you could, now go. You already won the best dad tittle a while ago” and with nothing more Hongjoong watches Seonghwa closing the front door.

Truth is, Seonghwa doesn’t deserve the best dad tittle, he deserves the best human in the whole fucking word in Hongjoong’s mind. There’s no one as caring as Seonghwa, constantly being selfless, donations, charity work, you name it and the whole fact that he is raising a one year old marvelously(with maybe some little bumps down the road) by himself as his own son(well he is,just not biologically) after his sister decided to run off with her problems leaving the poor newborn behind. He doesn’t blame her nor hate her for it, he just hopes she will be fine even after his countless attempts to help her, he still has hope. And Hongjoong? Hongjoong can’t be more in love with the person Seonghwa grew out to be, being best friends for 7 years has been a rollercoaster coaster but one that he never wants to get off. If he was more daring when it comes to Seonghwa, he would probably have already confessed but he cannot risk his friendship, not when they have gone through so much together.

But now, his his full attention is directed to the little one year old devil that goes by Park Dabin.

Everything was going pretty well, almost uneventful, but Hongjoong loved every second he spent with the child. Nap, crawl a bit, play on the floor, nap again on Hongjoong’s chest, and now they were playing a bit more and by the time Hongjoong guessed Seonghwa’s meeting was done. It was normal for children of Dabin’s age to be like this but to Hongjoong he was just special or maybe Hongjoong just had a special ability because the boy never cried, he had that toothless grin that made him question whether he loved Dabin more than Seonghwa or not.

Dabin stirred a bit on his hold, so Hongjoong sat him up on the floor, the boy staring at him with those beautiful big dark eyes.

“Da-daddy?”

“Do I look li- OH MY GOD” _Of course Hongjoong, sassy attitude first, shock second._ “Baby oh god” he scooped Dabin up and looked at him with teary eyes and a smile so big that people would think his face muscles would hurt after it. “You said your first word!oh no, I HAVE TO CALL YOUR FATHER”

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

Lets say Hongjoong its not so emotional, at least that’s what he tells himself to be able to sleep at night, but right now there are tears making his cheeks wet. I know, its just a word.

“Hello? Hongjoong, everything okay?” Finally Seonghwa answer his phone.

“No no, YES, yes something did happen. You have to come right now, Seonghwa, he said his first word”

“Wh-what?” And Seonghwa was speechless. “I’m driving Hongjoong, oh my god, just wait. Wait for me.”

As Seonghwa enters to his flat he hears Hongjoong’s voice from the living room talking to his son “come on, again, let me hear you baby” and if Seonghwa wasn’t so desperate to see his Dabin trying to form a word with his voice, he would have melted at the softness of Hongjoong’s after all he has been melting for the other for years now.

“Seonghwa! Come, come here watch” Hongjoong’s exited tone greeted him when he entered the room. And Seonghwa just smiled at the sight, not saying a word, sitting by Hongjoong’s side watching his son attentively.

“Again Dabin, what did you say baby?” Said Hongjoong while forming the world ‘ _daddy’_ with his mouth in a probably much exaggerated way but he didn’t mind. And they waited, watching Dabin and Dabin looking at them right back.

And who knows, maybe it was Seonghwa’s nervousness acting for him but currently he and Hongjoong were holding each other hands tightly.

“Daddy” Dabin says between incoherent babbling.

Maybe Seonghwa has never been happier, his heart betrayed him and he lost all his composure right there. So he hugged the two people that meant the world to him as if they were going to fade away at any second if he didn’t hold them closer to him. And he doesn’t how many minutes passed nor how many cries or ‘I love you’ were said, but after all he’s been through, those where the most memorable minutes of his life.

When they separate, then and there is when he realizes this is what he wants to have every day, every second of his life. “Hongjoong”

And Hongjoong looks up at him, he is glowing and eyes shining with that blinding smile of his that makes Seonghwa blush like a high schooler.

“I-I really think I want to be like this forever” he takes a breath “us three as a family. I love this, I love _you_ ”

Seconds pass, years to Seonghwa where everything is silent. And then, Hongjoong laughs which ears a terrified face from Seonghwa.

“I think we did this the other way around then,” he says between giggles “I thought the way was confessing, dating, marriage or not I actually don’t care its just a stupid ring, and then the family” and he looks down a smile growing again. “But I don’t mind this order either because…because I love you too, and god Seonghwa I’ve been in love with you for so long”

Seonghwa grabs his hand so he looks up at him, eyes meet eyes, _sincerity_

“Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa said almost as a whisper as he got closer to Hongjoong, and Hongjoong nods as he closes the distance between them.

The kiss is gentle and it doesn’t last long, just lips on lips and a soft hand caressing Hongjoong’s cheek but they hold a promise much more bigger, a promise of a future full of them together.

After separating, foreheads together and their breathes mixing together, they notice Dabin still there but sound asleep on the soft mattress they put on the floor for him to be on. Such an adorable view that has both of them smiling.

“I think we should head on to bed” Seonghwa speaks up. And Hongjoong just nods. “Will you stay with me please?”

“I thought I was going to anyway but now that you asked so nicely I really do not have an option” Said Hongjoong while hitting Seonghwa playfully.

“I actually was going to ask you to move in with me but I think I will take you on a date first, you know, just to not fuck up the order a bit more and also as a pay back for looking after the beast” Seonghwa smirks.

* * *

  
“I love you”

“I love you too” And saying it out loud felt so nice to Hongjoong that he almost convinced himself to say it at least 5 times in every sentence. But right here and now in Seonghwa’s bed with Dabin in the middle of them and Seonghwa carding his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair, nothing, not even his own thoughts, could be more important than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope you enjoyed reading and please feedback is more than welcome. Thank you so much.  
> Rip vine


End file.
